una bastarda realidad
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: mucha gente decía que la vida era una mierda y yo Lucy Heartfilia lo confirmaba -la vida era una completa mierda- y mas si el corazón tenia que ver en esos 'asuntos'


**Un día ''normal ''**

Muchos decían que la vida era y es una mierda bueno yo lo afirmo –_la vida es una completa mierda-_ todo se iba al demonio, estúpido el, estúpidos sentimientos y estúpido todo no sabía cómo había pasado, pero vamos al inicio de mi apunto '**'colapso mental''…**

Era una hermosa mañana…NO! Muy cuento de princesas empecemos con algo mejor como:

Era lo normal en la segundaría, estudiantes peleando, sillas rotas, objetos voladores, ropa interior al lado mío, lo normal ya saben claro lo normal en la loca pero fraternal fairy tail, seamos honestos era una de las más cuerdas hay, todos estaban chiflados pero bueno eso hacia especial a esta academia de las hadas, como siempre yo dormía plácidamente en mi asiento hoy el profesor de biología había enfermado en otras palabras hora libre Sentía el caos a mi alrededor pero tener mis auriculares con buena música ayudaba. Sentí como algo vibraba en mi pierna saque el pequeño aparato color rosado y suspire pesadamente al leer su contenido pero aun asi coloco una feliz sonrisa mientras leía

**_Sting= Blondie, voy a tu academia a verte a la salida. Te espero_**

**_Sonreí un poco, tome el pequeño aparato y escribí rápidamente para dos de mis contactos_**

**_Lucy a Sting= vale ;) te espero, te quiero_**

**_Lucy a Salamander= perdona debo hacer unas diligencias, así que ve solo a casa y llego algo tarde :/ cuídate te amo _**

Ok sabía que mentirle a mi novio era malo pero tenía mis motivos era de vez en cuando que mi mejor amigo venía a visitarme ya que estaba en la academia saber era complicado el viaje, si natsu se enteraba no me dejaría ir como la última vez, en fin una pequeña mentirita piadosa no haría daño ¿no? Mire la pantalla de mi teléfono al recibir una rápida respuesta de mi novio

_**Salamander a Lucy= mmm ok :( ¿no quieres que te acompañe luce?**_

_**Lucy= no natsu, estaré bien apenas me desocupe te aviso :D Pd: la ropa interior de gray esta acá._.**_

_**Natsu= Ok u.u nos vemos luego, te espero luce Pd: jajaja xD! La princesa de hielo los busca desesperadamente**_

_**Lucy: cuídate tonto te amo, besos 3**_

_**Natsu: Te amo e/e**_

Reí ante su último mensaje sabía algo que nadie más sabia, natsu dragneel era un meloso de primera pero solo conmigo (lucy winner) aunque yo también, mi móvil sonó nuevamente pensé que sería alguno de esos dos pero me equivoque

_**Gray= ¿Lucy haz visto mi ropa interior?**_

Una gran carcajada salió de mi boca al leer aquello, gray debería poner letreros de se busca con la foto de su ropa interior al menos son sencillos cuando estábamos en primaria eran del capitán frozty, sonreí ante el recuerdo y tecle rápidamente

_**Lucy= están en la sala de biología tres puestos a mi lado xD me debo ir así que no te lo puedo entregar ven por ella o natsu te ganara**_

_**Gray= gracias lucy**_

Tome mis cosas y Salí de la sala tenía algo de prisa ya quería verlo pero maldigo mi suerte choque con algo o mejor dicho alguien iba a disculparme pero en el instante que estuve consiente y vi con quien era la persona que choque me ahorre mis disculpas más problemas no quería, me levante dispuesta a irme pero nuevo mi suerte gracias karma!

_-que recuerde tienes boca para disculparte fuiste tú la que me chocaste-_ ella me dijo con enojo y ¿dolor? Debía ser mi imaginación, solo suspire enserio quería y debía irme de hay-_¿te volviste sorda de la noche a la mañana?-_ apreté la correa de mi bolso con fuerza mientras la miraba de reojo

_-no tengo nada de que disculparme, adiós-_mis pies iban a dar su primer movimiento para irme de hay pero el enojo causa dolor y rabia especialmente si no controlamos la lengua

_-deja el orgullo heartfilia-_ni que fuera mi padre para decirme asi, en un rápido movimiento voltie mi cuerpo mirándola fijamente mientras ella limpiaba su uniforme

_-¿y a ti que te interesa loxar?-_la mire con enojo y ella a mí, a si era ella era juvia loxar una de las chicas más calladas y decentes de ese lugar de locos pero también mi ex mejor amiga, bufe al recordar a Sting debía irme o lo dejaría plantado-_sabes no tengo tiempo para andar perdiéndolo contigo-_me gire rápidamente pero escuche lo último como un susurro por su parte

_-¿así que todo solo fue tiempo perdido?-_ ok eso me dio una gran punzada en mi corazón después solo escuche pasos, hice lo mismo y me fui de hay cada vez era más agresivas nuestros encuentros, Salí de la academia cuando divise un lindo auto rojo con negro acelere mi paso cuando por fin vi esa cabellera rubia un poco más clara que la mía y me lance a sus brazos se sorprendió al principio pero en unos segundos me correspondió feliz

_-estas más baja blondie_-rio ante su propio comentario solo opte por rodar mis ojo, él era alto le llegaba a su pecho me sentía enana

_- y tu más idiota-_ sonreí, lo quería mucho, había escuchado hace mucho tiempo que nada como un amigo hombre él te cubre los secretos y te apoya como ninguno, sonreí de lado al recuerdar una sonrisa de cabellera azul, sentí como una gran mano se ponía en mi cabeza y desordenaba un poco mi cabello, levante mi mirada y le sonreí

_-¿qué piensas?-_negué levente mientras le sonreía

_-estupideces pasadas-_ sonreí y al pensar un rato saque un leve puchero con la mejor mirada de perrito regañado que tenía el solo suspiro

_-no te dejare conducir a un eres menor de edad-_rio y nos subimos a su auto era una belleza de cuatro ruedas- _te contare como me ha ido mientras vamos por un helado ¿ok?_-asentí como niña pequeña y así fuimos por una tarde que son inusuales con el pero son valiosas en cada instante.

Al fin había llegado a mi casa estaba agotada llegaba justo al anochecer, wow que rápido pasa el tiempo me recosté en mi cómoda cama lista para estar en los brazos de Morfeo pero el estúpido tono de mi celular me despertó sin mirar el numero solo conteste

_-mmm ¿hola?-_dije agotada sin ánimo alguno

_-¿así que una diligencia?_-trague duro sabia de quien era esa voz-_por qué no me dijiste que estabas con el rubio oxigenado_-o si era natsu estaba más que enojado estaba histérico pero ¿Quién le contó? Negué eso lo arreglaría después

_-salamander relaja…-_ pero corto mis palabras a la mitad

_-nada de relajarme lucy-_no me había dicho ''luce'' estaba en grabes problemas pero escuche como suspiraba pesadamente-_hasta mañana..._

Cuando de mis labios iba a salir algo el tono de colgado me corto mis palabras, me recosté de nuevo mañana debía hablar con él, tome mi celular y escribí un último mensaje aunque no me respondiera o solo me dijera ''ok'' debía hacerlo, después de enviarlo me dedique a dormir y alcanzar los brazos de Morfeo

_**Lucy a Natsu= Buenas noches **_

* * *

><p>bueno hola C: este es un nuevo fic ( y el ultimo en esta cuenta) en unos días abriré una nueva cuenta de fanfiction esto pues las personas mas cercanas a mi saben el motivo de este fic pero buenooo! disfruten el primer capitulo espero actualizar pronto<p>

saludos Nazo No Shoujo!


End file.
